familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Todd (1829-1886)
}} Richard arrived in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, on 10 January 1833 at the age of 3 years aboard the "Palambam" with his mother and siblings. There they joined his father who had arrived in Sydney as a free settler about 2 months earlier aboard the "Planter". The family had been unable to sail together. Richard and his younger sister Sophia were baptised 3 days before their father had sailed on 13 June 1832. Richard and his mother & siblings sailed on 24 August 1832. According to research by Richard's granddaughter Dorothea Georgina Todd (1905-1985), Richard moved to Melbourne in 1846 aboard the "Mariner" at the age of about 16. He was later joined by his sisters Sophia Lansdown (nee Todd), Edith Ellen Giles (nee Todd), and Harriet Emma Todd. Other siblings have been unable to be traced. Richard's age was given as 3 years in January 1833 when he immigrated and 24 years in April 1854 when he married. This establishes his year of birth as 1829. His age recorded at his death in August 1886 was 65 which was incorrect. He was only 56. Richard married in Melbourne in 1854 before moving out onto the Bendigo goldfields where his sister Edith Ellen and her family were already situated (before they moved to the Ballarat goldfields by 1856). Richard's his first child was born on the Bendigo goldfields in 1855. His younger sisters also gave birth to children on the goldfields. Edith Ellen gave birth to her third to fifth children on the Ballarat goldfields from 1856 to 1860 after her second child had died on the Bendigo goldfields in 1853. Harriet Emma gave birth to her seven child on the Maryborough goldfields from 1859 to 1870. In 1855 Richard's first child, Harriet Emma, named after his sister, was born in Bendigo. Still chasing gold Richard's next child, Henry Richard, was born at Beechworth in 1856. Henry Richard died in 1858. Again still chasing gold Richard's third child, Francis Richard, named after Richard's father, was born at Picnic Point in 1858. Francis Richard was to die in 1863. After he ceased gold-prospecting, Richard became a fisherman. Richard named his next child born at Half Moon Bay, Sandringham, in 1862, Ernest Lansdown Todd, after his sister Sophia who had married Thomas Lansdown (1817-1885) in Sydney in 1850. This marriage was short-lived but Sophia had retained the surname of Lansdown. After the break-up of her marriage, and possibly after the death of their father in 1852, Sophia had moved to Melbourne to join Richard. Richard moved with his family to Queenscliff in about 1863. The remainder of his children were born at Queenscliff. Richard Todd together with other European and Chinese fishermen signed a proclamation to declare Queenscliff a borough in 1863. In 1873 his daughter Harriet Emma had a son born at Queenscliff, William Paterson Todd, who only lived for 4 weeks. In 1879 Richard was bitten by a venemous snake whilst rabbiting. The story was reported in the newspaper. When Richard died in in 1886 his stated age was 65. He was, however, only about 57. When Richard died he was placed in the same grave as his wife Harriet and his children 4 year old Francis Richard, baby Lisa, baby Mary and still-born Lawrence who had pre-deceased him. After Richard's death his surviving sons, Ernest, Walter and Sydney, all married and had raised families of their own at Queenscliff.